Daytime Moon
by Amber2561
Summary: Would you be happy if you suddenly found yourself stuck in Narutoverse as a baby? Shiyuki for one was not very happy. Will she be able to find true love and companionship in this cold world? Watch as her story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Life must really love joking with me. I just wished to live an average life with a happy family.

My name is Nakamoto Shiyuki and I was just a rather smart girl going to university. Then all of a sudden the world flipped upside down and I blacked out. I awoke to a cry and bright lights blinded my eyes. This incident ended up with me being a baby again. At the start I thought this was just a joke but believe me I was born into Narutoverse as Uchiha Shiyuki a member of the Uchiha clan.

I bet that anyone who I tell that this story to would 10 out of 10 not believe me. Well, my dream just turned from living an average life to survive the Uchiha Massacre and fourth great ninja war. I suggest to myself that I not change as many things as possible. I still value my life enough to not change anything. After all everything turns out fine in the end. Should I fake my death? Oh! I should also write everything down when I can write to not forget anything.

I decided that I was not happy with my reincarnation. I wonder if anyone knows the embarrassment of having your diapers changed when you are mentally an adult. I fought down a blush as it was time to be fed. I really wish I could hurry up and grow, being stuck as a baby sucks. I want to go explore, too bad that all this time is wasted. If I knew how to use my chakra right now I would probably be using this time to train. I resisted the urge to sigh since babies don't sigh

Time Skip ~ 2 years old

Yes! Victory! I can finally walk. Now I can walk I should start training to survive in this harsh world. I forced back a sigh as I thought of my current situation. My friends always thought that I was a pessimist, better than being an optimist in this situation I thought. If I was an optimist then I would probably jump around in joy thinking of all the cool stuff I could do. No, no, no, this is a harsh world where people could die and rather easily. It's better to be real with yourself to survive.

I started with the library, I'm glad that I could read the language. So, meditation increases your Yin chakra while body training increases your Yang chakra. I'm glad that this reminded me that I needed to work on my body. My current body is flimsy and can barely punch, which is to be expected since I am two. I already know about the chakra control so skip that. There is also elemental affinities, I can get started on those later on though. I put the book back and started to look for some taijutsu scrolls. The Uchiha library sure has a lot of those. I pick up a basic Taijutsu style called the Crane Wing Style. Seems interesting and easy enough with not too much moves to learn. Soon enough I managed to memorize it and leave for one of the training grounds.

I attempted to unlock my chakra first thing when I got there, I managed to unlock it by doing what was said on the book. I started meditating for a while increasing my chakra until I decided that I would get on with taijutsu. I stretched my limbs after the workout. I should really start training my stamina and speed I'm too slow and get tired far too quickly. I guess starting from now I'm running one lap around the compound in the mornings. I practiced my kunai and shuriken throwing. I should get myself a daily schedule.

When I got home for dinner my parents were waiting for me. My parents were two of the clan elders. They wanted to know here I went, I said that I went to the library to read some books. Honestly I'm actually quite disappointed in them. They treat me as if I'm some sort of tool that can help them climb up the political ladder. I remember them saying that the clan head's son is only a couple years older than me and I should strive to marry him because he's a prodigy who awakened the sharingan at four. I'm your daughter damn it! I don't want to marry someone I don't love. I unconsciously clenched my fists while looking down. Today's dinner was a silent affair as usual. I guess I should've thought that it was like this as the anime described the Uchiha as 'stuck up bastards.' Maybe I clang to that little bit of hope that they weren't like that when I was younger. How I wish I truly was a child so I could look away from all these wrongs my parents had committed.

The next day I woke up at six o'clock and started meditating. This made me feel more awake. After an hour of meditating I got up from the bed and started to run a lap around the compound. I hoped no one saw me, if they saw a two year old running around the compound they would probably freak out at the sight. Good thing no one appeared. I got home for a quick shower to get rid of any sweat and made myself presentable for breakfast. My parents didn't appear to notice that I got out of bed this morning. I can't afford to make myself seem like a genius or prodigy or what not because that will ruin the whole scenario. In the afternoon I made my way to the library to learn more about history and other subjects that the anime doesn't touch on. Then I made my way to training ground 12 a rather deserted training ground to practice the taijutsu style I learned the other day and practice throwing kunai and shuriken before learning how to control chakra. You just put a leaf to your forehead and make it stick there. I made my limit to 10 minutes before moving on to placing the leaf on my hands, then feet. Finish off with 30 minutes of meditation before going home to eat dinner. That was my daily schedule.

AN: This is my first fan fiction I ever wrote so forgive me if it's bad. Also don't trust me to update very often. I normally can't follow a schedule so I'll update whenever. Hope you all like this fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I performed averagely right? I was four years old and entering the ninja world for the first time. Well not exactly the first time. I was practicing with kunai and shuriken since I was two, in secret of course. I'm trying to blend into the background, I don't want to stand out.

I was walking through the alley ways of Konoha before stopping to some screams heard in the distance. I tried to look away from the poor blonde that came into view. I just realized that today was October 10th, the day of the 'fox hunt.' I gasped at how much the villagers were hurting him there was even some ninja in there too, tears started welling up in my eyes. How could they do this to the poor boy, he isn't the kyuubi! I could see his eyes open slightly at my expression, with my hands covering my mouth and wet eyes I probably looked like I was about to cry. I know I shouldn't help him but I couldn't help it. One small change won't change anything right? I knew that if I left this alone I would regret it in the future. Before I could stop myself I rushed up to the blonde and yelled for them to stop.

"What did he do to you guys to deserve this! Can't you see, he's just a little boy!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Unfortunately many people did not share my sense of thinking.

"He's the reincarnation of the kyuubi!"

"He murdered my wife and son!"

I couldn't believe this. How can humans be so cruel! Although I can't exactly blame them either. I grabbed him and quickly ran away, I could hear their cries as they followed behind me. Oh no, I made a wrong turn into a dead end. I could hear their footsteps inching closer. My brain was running at a record speed. I spotted a trash bin nearby, murmuring a small sorry I hid the hurt blonde in the trash bin. At least he was little and easy to hide. I myself started to climb over the wall hoping that they wouldn't find him. I waited a little hiding in the shadows before slowly peeking over the wall again to see if they were nearby. Thank goodness they left. I would've been dead meat of they hadn't. I climbed over the wall again and dug him out of the trash bin. I quickly dragged him over to the closet water source which was a tap nearby in someone's backyard. Once again I murmured sorry to the owner of the house. I washed his wounds as best as I could and bandaged his wounds. There was blood everywhere and being in the trash bin certainly did not help.

"Who are you? Why did you help me?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke. I realized it was Naruto. His words saddened me, the anime did not focus on the cruel childhood he had. I wonder how he could still smile so brightly even after all that.

"I'm Uchiha Shiyuki and I helped you because you were in trouble besides it is a ninja's duty to protect Konoha citizens." I gave him a gentle smile.

"What's a ninja?"

"A ninja is someone who fights to protect their village and their precious people." I answered.

"Well I need to go now, see you later." I waved to him before walking off, he just sat seemingly stunned at the kind act while thinking over my words.

What Shiyuki didn't know was that the next day Naruto had gone bouncing off to the Hokage saying that he wanted to be a ninja. But for Shiyuki life had continued as usual.

* * *

I've been visiting the training ground and library so much that they call me by my first name now. I've been learning the Uchiha's prided ninjutsu **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**. I was wondering if this was really fit to be taught to a kid. Well I can managed to do it anyways while acting like I still had some trouble with it. My parents looked at me with a disappointing gaze. I could tell that they weren't happy with my progress. I wonder how I'll feel when the day the massacre happens. I don't want everyone to die. They're good people, although some really deserve to die. Hah, stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'll think about it later.

Since I already started to learn elemental ninjutsu I decided to get on to elemental affinity training as well. I don't know what affinities I have so I'll just start with fire since every Uchiha has it. Maybe I'll steal some chakra paper from my parents. Well moving along I proceeded to burn the damn leaf. Nothing happened, I chucked the leaf up in the air. Why does so many Konoha exercises have to do with leaves. I wish it wasn't a leaf. I now officially hate leaves.

I've moved on from sticking leaves all over my body to tree walking. It was harder than I thought, and I got myself all dirty. Not trying to sound like a Nara but truly how troublesome. My goal is to walk 50 times up and down the tree before moving on. Chakra control is important to make sure I don't die from a stupid mistake of a jutsu backlashing on me.

My Chakra reserves, I don't know exactly how high it is but it's should be rather big for a child right? I meditate for around an hour everyday after all.

Last but not least taijutsu, I hate taijutsu as well. I don't remember how many times I felt like collapsing from all the work. I moved on to a different taijutsu style called the Cherry Blossom Style. It utilizes genjutsu in its fighting style as well. Well it is better to learn everything sooner than later. I also increased my morning run from one lap around the compound to five laps within thirty minutes. I can also throw a kunai with perfect accuracy now, I'm still working on throwing multiple kunais at once. I still have two more years before the academy starts and three more before the Massacre. Troublesome.

I should learn fuuinjutsu and as well, it's useful. Better go to the library to pick up some fuuinjutsu scrolls tomorrow. I turned the lights of and snuggled into my bed. I hope tomorrow will be peaceful as well.

AN: Please leave some reviews on what I should improve on. By the way what ships should I do? Suggestions are welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Another two years have passed and I'm six now. I could feel the suspicious gazes the villagers have been sending the Uchiha's. The tensions between the clan and the village have been growing. I've managed to make a friend named Uchiha Hitomi. I originally planned to stay clear of any Uchihas to prevent me from feeling too sad but I guess it was harder than I thought. It pained my heart whenever I saw Hitomi's smile and thought of the Uchiha massacre. I wonder how many innocent children like Hitomi were murdered by Itachi and Tobi. Should I try and save her? Should I even worry about changing the timeline when I myself am an anomaly?

My parents are dropping me off in the academy. I couldn't exactly hold down the excitement bubbling in my chest as the imposing building came into sight. Inside I was jumping around in joy, I can finally learn more about this world. This world had fascinated me. There was numerous questions inside my head concerning chakra, elemental affinities, ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu. What exactly is chakra? What determines our affinities? How can we use chakra when in my previous world no one had it? Going to the academy is one step closer to reaching the answers I want. It's also one step closer to the war though.

"Don't bring any shame to the Uchiha name understood Shiyuki?" I looked at the other students

"Hai mother, father." I wondered where Hitomi is. She said that she was also going to the ninja academy in the same year I was.

Every day progressed as usual. Wake up at seven, meditate for thirty minutes before running 10 laps around the compound now. Wash up and eat breakfast. Go to the academy, after academy go to the library to learn about fuuinjutsu and different jutsus. Go to training ground 12 and practice my jutsus, kunai, shuriken throwing, chakra control and finish with another 30 minutes of meditating. Everything was so peaceful, so mundane. I wish life could continue like this. I should enjoy the peace for as long as it lasts.

I paid attention to the news around Uchiha Shisui. The massacre happened close to when he died. It was halfway into the year when I caught wind of my parents saying that he died. Uneasiness stirred within my heart. It was almost time. I started paying attention to Sasuke. To be honest with myself, I couldn't imagine him turning out like he did in the canon. He was so like innocent. I've got to admit that when I first saw him, I almost thought I saw someone else although his duck-butt hair is hard to miss. He was nothing like the brooding boy after the massacre. In the canon it said that one of the academy's teachers asked Sasuke to stay late while Itachi went and killed everyone.

There was a full moon in the sky. I had lingered around like all other days and saw one of the academy teachers call Sasuke to help him with some work. He had happily agreed. I called Hitomi to come and train with me and we made our way to the usual training ground. Time passed and it whwn it came to night time, I made sure that Hitomi stayed rather far away from the Uchiha compound. I didn't want Tobi or Itachi catching sight of her. All of a sudden Hitomi said she needed to go and mumbled something that I couldn't hear then left. I was in a bind, I wondered if I should chase after her. I don't know the exact time it happened. I decided to go after her just in case. Along the way I could see Sasuke rushing home. This frightened me. Hitomi was in danger. I ran as fast as I could over to the compound. I was a lot faster than other people my age because of my extra training. When I reached the compound there was an extremely strong smell of iron, blood. I rushed to Hitomi's house only to see a person wearing an orange mask dangling her lifeless body. I peeked into her home through the roof, ninja style. What I saw inside made me freeze. My mind stopped working. Her parent's corpses were littered on the ground. All of a sudden everything seemed to

become clear and go in slow motion, I watched Hitomi's corpse slowly fell to the ground with a thud. Hitomi became one of the many corpses that were all around the compound. Suddenly a heavy pressure came upon me, I thought that I had already died. Vivid images of Tobi killing me and my blood splattering across the walls and floor. I was thought I was already dead. I could see his red sharingan eyes staring at me for a second. Then it was gone, Tobi had left. I wet over to Hitomi's corpse and shook her slightly, wishing for a miracle. The logical side of my brain told me that Hitomi was without a doubt already dead, but I couldn't help but check if her heart was still beating. Negative, of course she was dead. I cried and cried, until I couldn't cry any more. I couldn't remember anything after that.

Everything progressed like in the anime. The Uchiha clan was massacred by Itachi and Tobi. Sasuke turned into a child that turned killing Itachi into his ambition and I failed to save Hitomi. The only change was that there was two Uchiha's left alive. In one night, the bustling compound I was used to turned into a dead place. I couldn't care less right now. My mind was filled with the image of Hitomi dying. The door to my room was locked and the curtains draped down, I didn't want to leave my room. Why did he leave me alone? It was impossible for him to not have known I was there.

During the funeral I cried my heart out once again as I saw my parent's and Hitomi's caskets being lowered into the grave. I surprised myself that I had cried for my parents. Maybe I too - like all the other kids - wished for my parent's acknowledgement. It was raining that day. After that I spent numerous hours locked up in my room studying and practicing fuuinjutsu. I comforted myself in knowing that if they hadn't died then there would be a civil war and the fourth great shinobi war would've come early. My mind had wandered over to Hitomi again. I thought of the times we played together and talked our hearts out to the other person. She was so kind and sincere. She would always know whatever I was feeling. Maybe if I had a little more trust in her I would've told her about my past life, and I had vowed to never tell anyone in fear of the information being used. I stopped myself mid thought, I have to move on from her death.

That was easier said than done. My sharingan had awakened with me seeing Hitomi die and had recorded everything with perfect clarity. The images of her covered in blood, body dangling from Tobi's grasp haunted my dreams every night. Her voice like a whisper,

_"Why didn't you save me?"_

_"Why did you live when I didn't?"_

_"How could you leave me?"_

The guilt weighed me down like a hundred pounds. If only I hadn't hesitated and went after her. Then she wouldn't have died. It was all my fault. I could've prevented her death, yet I didn't. I let my only friend die.

After a more couple days when Sasuke and I had finally decided to step out of our rooms. I felt the sun shine on my face again. The cool breeze washing over me. I stared wistfully at the sky. What would happen after death? I don't suppose everyone would turn out like me and get reincarnated in some other universe... would they? It made me think of the time when my other mother told me that they turn into stars and watch over us. Then again stars are giant balls of gas so I wonder about the authenticity of this statement. I felt the need to visit the training ground where we shared so many memories together. I remembered one of my favorite Naruto quotes, I'm pretty sure it was something like 'you live for your fallen comrades' or something. I don't think I could ever get over Hitomi's death.

* * *

After finally going back to the academy, life continued as usual – with one minor difference. Whenever people looked at me, I could see pity in their eyes. I didn't like being the subject of pity nor giving pity to someone else. I sympathize with people not pity them. At the academy everyone wanted to be friends with me because I was one of the 'last Uchiha'. I wish people would just look at me as Shiyuki not the last Uchiha. I slowly got used to the ghost compound with no one but two kids and one adult. I tried to get closer to Sasuke but when I tried to talk to him there was only an 'Hn' in reply. He was only interested in training. The council was also expecting us to do the CRA (Clan Restoration Act). The council should die as well. I never liked them, letting a child be neglected and abused. There was never an end to human's greed. I know for a fact that I'm also extremely selfish. It was my decision to let Hitomi die because I didn't want to get caught up in the crossfire. A caretaker was also assigned to us.

I've finally managed to learn the three academy jutsus kawarimi, bushin and henge in the second year of the academy. The theory I already know, kunai and shuriken throwing I know as well. Taijutsu is genin or chunin level. Chakra control is also good on the level of genin. Chakra pool is chunin level. What should I do now? I don't want to stand out so I'll graduate normally. I fiddled around with my parents' stuff and finally got the chakra paper for my elemental affinities. I watched in fascination as the paper crinkled in front of me with a couple sparks flying out and jumped when it suddenly burst into flames leaving a fine ash. I got fire and lightning just like Sasuke in the anime, I wonder how strong my affinities are. I also finally managed to burn the damned leaf to ashes. Hah! Take that leaf. Now I have to crumple it, I sighed. Everything is going fine.

At the Academy fan girls have started to appear. I feel so sorry for Sasuke, being chased around by fan girls all the time. I guess there is a good thing to them as I noticed that they had done wonders for his speed, but I would never wish for them. There is far less pros than cons. At the very least, he should be glad that I am not a fan girl myself. Considering we live in the same compound it would be very easy for me to stalk him. I thought of how much his pictures would be worth if I sold them. I quickly cut off that thought. I shouldn't sell out my last living relative.

I looked around my room and noticed that for some reason my room was extraordinarily messy. There was scrolls scattered around everywhere. I grabbed some storage scrolls to test out how they work, it worked fine, I guess. I sealed my notes in one scroll, clothes in one scroll and equipment in another. Come to think of it in my past life I wasn't able to keep the room clean as well. I got up to clean my room. Without anyone nagging me to clean my room anymore I had neglected that job. I went out to grab some dango, my favorite food then made my way over to the training ground 12. I should train more in preparation for what is to come. First small goal, chunin exams. I need to be able to delay Orochimaru for a short time, enough to be able to open the scroll and call for backup. I have no idea if he would go after me or Sasuke. I don't know about Sasuke but I had no intentions of getting an evil hickey from a pedophile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I am now twelve the starting point of the story. I am in the same class as Naruto and Sasuke along with all the other clan heirs in the academy. I sat in the back corner next to the window. The timeline is already changing, I'm pretty sure that in the original story there was no 'Uchiha Shiyuki' in the class. Well I anticipated this, I've decided to screw the timeline. I don't want to go through the same pain I felt when I lost Hitomi. Beware Danzo, you are going to die a painful death… I seem to remember that because of all his sharingan eyes he implanted you had to kill him eleven times before he actually died. Using sharingan with a henge can make people seem like you're not using it or don't have it. How come no one thought of that?

I scanned through the classroom, all the Rookie nine were in this classroom. Thank goodness that Naruto didn't seem to recognize me from all those years ago. Sasuke sat in the opposite side of the room. Everyone was whispering, I could see some people sneak a peek on me. I had gotten used to this. They were always talking behind my back saying that I think I'm better then all of them because I'm one of the last Uchiha and I'm not an _elite_ like Sasuke. I do look a little bit cold at times but I think that is pushing it and why are you comparing me to Sasuke of all people. He's way worse than me, just look at him! All of a sudden a loud shriek resounded through the classroom.

"Hah! Forehead I'm first!"

"No way! Ino-pig my foot is further than yours!"

Ino and Sakura stormed into the room. I wish they could be quieter. They immediately rushed over to Sasuke and proceeded to argue about who would sit next to him. I wonder if I should help him a little. I wonder if I can also make some new friends. It's kind of lonely when you don't have anyone to talk to, Sasuke isn't the best of company after all. We know each other better now since sometimes he actually replies instead of saying monotonic syllables. I'm glad that I can still understand Uchiha even though I can't speak it. My mind went back to my fuuinjutsu scroll.

"Everyone, settle down!"

"My name is Iruka and I will be your teacher for this year." I glanced up at the sound. Iruka was a turning point of Naruto's life. I shouldn't interfere with his relationship with Naruto.

"Now why doesn't everyone introduce themselves? Starting from the back." We do the introductions every year.

"My name is Uchiha Shiyuki. I like dango and training. I dislike those who think that women is weaker than men. My hobbies are training and reading. I don't know about my dream for the future." Next please…

I listened as everyone finished introducing themselves. Hyuuga Hinata sneaked a glance over to Naruto part-way during her introduction. I don't think many people noticed. Nara Shikamaru just said his name. Sasuke was just being Sasuke. Naruto literally screamed his introduction especially about his dream and the 'dattebayo'. Akimichi Chouji wouldn't stop eating during his introduction. Yamanaka Ino barely said anything so as Haruno Sakura, they were too busy staring at Sasuke the whole entire time. Aburame Shino barely said anything either. Inuzaka Kiba was boasting. The rest I didn't bother remembering since they weren't really important.

"Okay class. Today we are going to learn about the Hokages." I tuned off after that. How much times do we need to learn about the Hokages anyways? I also saw Shikamaru and Naruto turn off as well. Shikamaru was just flat out sleeping. As for me? I went back to reading.

After lunch we had a kunoichi classes. I wonder if the Hokage knows what exactly they teach in these classes. We thought that flower arrangement was a good skill to learn. Our teacher wasn't the best either. She encouraged the dieting and fangirling and even gave out some of her own tips! I could only hope that they wouldn't die somehow in the future. Maybe I should try spread out a rumor that Sasuke likes girls that is quite, takes training seriously and can keep up with him. That would certainly work and they'll definitely believe me since I live with him. I'll go with that then.

* * *

School ended and I made my way to the Yamanaka flower shop. Alstroemeria was Hitomi's favorite flower. It meant friendship and devotion just like her. I sat in front of her grave and talked to her for a while. While I was talking I thought to a certain silver haired jounin. Come to think of it Hatake Kakashi was also one for talking to rocks. I talked about how my day at the academy went, how far I am through my training and about my daily life. My nightmares have stopped now. Ironically I wanted to see her again, I wanted to see her again no matter if it was a dream or a nightmare. I left promising that I would come visit again. I stretched my arms, time to go train.

I've made a habit to go to training ground 44 the Forest of Death at least once every week now, of course never going too in. I've been trying to get combat experience learn how to sense chakra, the animals of the forest is perfect for that. The forest is also perfect to gather some poisonous and medicinal plants, never know whether or not I'll need them. Currently I was trying to kill a giant centipede. The mucus that gets stuck to me is never nice. Which self-respectable human likes getting themselves covered in animal fluids? I also run into some corpses sometimes. The first time I saw one I couldn't resist puking. The smell of rotting flesh, the blood that was over him, bugs were infesting him and half his organs spilled out on the floor. Nowadays I either loot them or ignore them. I choose the latter more than the former. I spread out another pulse of chakra and looked for my next target. Did I mention that selling materials from these animals are worth quite a bit? I looked at the darkening sky, if I don't go back now the caretaker will be worried.

I told some people the next day and it worked. After a couple weeks the changes begun to take effect. The rumor spread like wildfire and worked liked a charm. You had better thank me for this. I just successfully got rid of any stalking and shrieking. They won't have time for it now since they will be probably training all day. Even the two banshees (Sakura and Ino) mellowed down after hearing the news. They still fought a lot behind the scenes though. I don't think that will go away anytime soon. Not until they outgrow the fangirl stage. Why didn't anybody think of this tactic sooner? Just use their own competitiveness against them. Since they so like fitting into the mould for their prince charming's perfect girlfriend then use that against them. I in my favorite spot next to a tree basking in the sunshine while eating my lunch and continued reading. Next we have taijutsu classes.

The teacher was calling each of us up in pairs to test our taijutsu. Everyone is still rather weak in this point of time. Especially Naruto, his stances are completely wrong. I guess the teachers sabotaged his training, not surprising. He has good battle instincts though. High stamina, okay reflexes for someone with barely any combat experience, good at improvising and _traps_. There was a multitude of pranks already and it was barely two months into the year. Frankly it _was_ getting quite annoying but me being who I am decided to ignore it. One time he rigged the whole entire classroom with paint balls and I narrowly missed being covered in pain and glitter by hiding under the table. He on the other hand jumped out of the window. At least it keeps everyone on their toes. Sasuke was quite good except for the fact the he is too predictable and too prideful. The teachers aren't helping by praising him when he already has an ego as big as a kage. It also gets in the way of him accepting advice from other people. He thinks that he can do everything by himself. Well, he'll outgrow that as well in like 20 years. I should try and break down that ego a little. Don't blame me if I fail (which I probably would). Sakura was just plain weak and can barely pull a punch unless it came to Naruto which she would punch with all her strength. I actually winced when I witnessed her punching Naruto. Although she is actually training now thanks to the rumor it was still far too weak. I'd say the same to Ino. They are a lot more similar than they think. I noticed the fact that she is still dieting along with some other girls. If they don't get enough energy for all the extra training then they would hurt their bodies. They should teach the average shinobi diet in the academy as well. Kiba was too brash and impatient. Where _is_ Shino in the first place? Shikamaru just forfeited the match since it was 'too troublesome' so he said. Chouji wouldn't stop eating. Hinata was too gentle and could barely stand the thought of hurting the opponent. The rest I couldn't even be bothered caring. I fought back a giant headache. Can I just not care?

* * *

I had gotten a little closer to the Rookie 9 specifically Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Basically the outcasts minus Sasuke. I had gotten Naruto out of his silly crush on Sakura so she wouldn't feel the need to hit him every other day. I also got him to learn the standard taijutsu since the teachers have been sabotaging him throughout the years. His relationship with Iruka-sensei is still the same. Naruto empties his wallet occasionally with his bottomless stomach. By some chance Mizuki was one of the people not fired so good luck Naruto. Sasuke was still Sasuke nothing much changed. I think someone should just go and hit him on the head and make him lose his memories. That'll fix all his problems. I just decided to knock down his ego a bit by bringing him to the Forest of Death and dumping him there for a couple of days with Naruto. Needless to say the forest did wonders on their teamwork, they can actually work together now. Except they still bicker every now and then. I doubt that will ever change. Hinata was less shy but still stutters sometimes. She's not that scared to hurt her opponents when the situation calls for it. Shikamaru and Chouji was a lost cause so I decided to push their problems to the back of my head. I'll deal with them later… probably. Kiba may still be brash but at least he doesn't go and pick fights once he gets pissed. Baby steps, baby steps. I didn't slack on my own training either. I familiarized myself with the Forest of Death and a certain snake lady. We normally enjoy a couple sticks of dango together. She may be a little bit crazy but overall a nice person. She taught me lots of torture techniques. Not sure if I'll ever need that, I'm not planning and joining the T.I.

It was finally time for the graduation test. Everyone was shifting uncomfortably in their seat nervous about if they were going to pass. I purposely threw some kunai and shuriken wrong to just get average and did some of the questions wrong for the written test. Now is the time for the ninjutsu test. One by one the students were called up to do a specific jutsu

"Haruno Sakura"

"Inuzaka Kiba"

"Akimichi Chouji"

I thought about these people. They were all going to be some of the strongest ninjas to be alive, surpassing the previous generation. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uchiha Shiyuki"

"Please do the transformation jutsu"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei"

Just as I was about to do the jutsu a blonde wearing a kill-me orange jumpsuit decided to shout across the whole of Konoha.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE BELIEVE IT 'TTEBAYO!"

Everyone turned to look at the source of the interruption. The Hokage monument was painted in various funny faces. I couldn't help but try and stifle a giggle. Seeing the monochrome faces all of a sudden turned into a myriad of colors was pretty funny. Kiba was outright laughing and clutching his stomach. Iruka-sensei had to go off and catch Naruto again. He was the only one that could catch him. Well I thought that was quite a talent. One, there was a bunch of chunin and jounin trying to catch an academy student yet couldn't. Two, he managed to paint the Hokage monument without getting discovered all while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. I wonder why no one took notice it, perhaps they were just too blind to see it. Including the fact that he looks a lot like the Yondaime, the resemblance is uncanny. How can people be so ignorant?

After the little fiasco we still had to do the transformation jutsu again, even those who already passed it. I was fine with it since it wasn't that hard. I could hear grumbling and complaining arising here and there, Sakura even hit Naruto on the head again. I internally rolled my eyes at them. Suck it up princesses, you're shinobi-to-be. Like the anime Naruto was the only one who didn't pass. He sat on his usual swing and looked at all the people who passed and were happily gloating about their new hitai-ate to their parents with a sad face on his face. Me, myself had a hitai-ate tied to my forehead. I saw Mizuki approach Naruto with a look that appeared friendly but at second glance seemed devious. After a while Naruto immediately lit up and ran off. I could see the smirk of victory on his face. At the start I thought of using this incident to learn the Kage bushin but I had already copied from some shinobi that I don't know of practicing it on the training grounds. I can only make two at once. I have one currently that's learning Katon: Housenka no Jutsu and Raiton: Raiga right now. I could still use the Forbidden Scroll to learn some other Jutsus though. I followed after Naruto to go watch the show. I set out a pulse of chakra and locked on to Naruto's location.

I waited at the same location while waiting for him to run off with the scroll. He had still invented the Sexy no Jutsu. It _is_ quite useful as a distraction but I wonder about the morality of it. Then again in a world like this I don't think it matters much. I saw his chakra signature run away from the Hokage tower, time to go follow. The anime doesn't specify where he went after all. I leapt from roof to roof closing the distance between me and him. I managed to catch sight of him when I arrived in the forest, there was a hut nearby. I watched from the tree with the leaves covering me. It was quite heard trying to catch sight of the scroll when he was back-facing me mumbling about the kage bushin. I saw a Jutsu that caught my interest, I used my sharingan to record the jutsu down. It was Kagero Ninpo: Utakata, the hand seals were snake-bird-monkey-ox. It could only be used once a lifetime since it takes so much chakra that it leaves the user is a near-death state. During the duration of this jutsu the user can move so fast that they are literally teleporting. I can sense Iruka-sensei coming over now. I looked around and made sure I was completely hidden and had masked my chakra.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

"Oh! Iruka-sensei you found me! I just need to learn one jutsu from this scroll then I can graduate!"

"Naruto… who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei did!"

Some kunai flew out of a tree in the opposite direction. Iruka-sensei managed to push Naruto away and became a pin cushion for the kunai. Mizuki then proceeded to blab about the Kyuubi and about the bullshit that is Naruto is the reincarnation of the Kyuubi. Naruto was frozen in place and Mizuki was about to throw a fuma shuriken at him. Maybe that's going a little too far, I should step in before anyone gets hurt or not. I don't particularly want to ruin the moment for Naruto. I'll step in at the end. Iruka jumped in front of Naruto just in time and took the blow for him. Naruto finally came back and bolted into the trees. The Hokage should be peeping on them with his crystal ball by now right? Iruka-sensei henged into Naruto and Mizuki henged into Iruka-sensei. Naruto was a little bit away hiding behind a tree and I was on top of the tree he was at.

"So noble! Saving your parents murderer," Mizuki spoke up "and for what? What will happen if he gets his hand on the scroll? He will use it to gain limitless power!"

"At least the scroll will be saved from a complete scumbag like you."

"What a fool! He and I are two of a kind. We can both use the scroll to gain limitless power. He the fox hungers for that kind of strength! Yu were right to fear him and despise him!"

Naruto slumped down on the tree, eyes downcast. He seemed so sad that I almost felt sorry for him if I didn't know what happened next.

"It is true that I despise the fox, but not Naruto. He is an excellent student. He may be clumsy and awkward but he tries his best. He is not the fox, he is Uzumaki Naruto citizen of Konoha!"

I saw him cry after that moving talk by Iruka-sensei saying that he still liked Naruto and that he's an excellent student. Mizuki didn't seem to take it that well. He got his other fuma shuriken out and prepared to kill Iruka-sensei. Then Naruto butted in and knocked Mizuki down, the shuriken flew off course and hit another tree. I saw him put his hands up in the tiger sign. This was bad. I quickly used the shunshin another tree quite a distance away. The sharingan is very useful especially when you're an academy student and can't learn a single thing. I still want to actually learn it because with the sharingan you can't make variations on then jutsu. A hundred Narutos poofed into existence and proceeded to beat Mizuki into pulp. It was time for me to step in. I henged into a shinobi looking vaguely like Haku wearing a mask. I jumped into the scene and fished Mizuki out before he was beaten to death.

"Hey! Are you with this guy as well?" Naruto, just what are you accusing me of? Like I would ever side with this sick guy that was with Orochimaru. If I did I must've had a death wish.

"No, I am merely capturing the traitor to Konoha. If there was a mastermind behind this incident then that would mean that the Forbidden Scroll is in danger. There is many dangerous kinjutsu recorded in this scroll. It would be disastrous for Konoha if the enemy got their hands on this scroll." After finishing that I just shunshined to a tree and watched Iruka tie his hitai-ate on Naruto's head. I smiled a little at that scene. After that I dropped Mizuki off at the T.I and left a note saying that he was a traitor that tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll. After all that I decided to go to Ichiraku's and get a bowl of ramen. My ancestors would probably be rolling in the graves if they found out that one of their esteemed clan members are frequenting such a 'lowly' restaurant.


End file.
